Ángelus
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: Taichi era el día, Yamato era la noche... Y ella era un atardecer descontrolado. Se pierde a si misma en el camino, se detesta, se siente sucia, quiere morir. Si tan solo Taichi y Yamato hubiesen actuado... [Fanfic contado a base de drabbles, en respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el foro Proyecto 1-8.] [YAMICHI]
1. I

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

" _Un, dos, tres"._

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? No lo sabía.

" _Un, dos, tres"._

Podía escucharlo, su nombre siendo pronunciado en la lejanía, una y otra vez.

" _Mimi, Mimi, Mimi…"_

Esa voz lejana. ¿Por qué no dejaba de llamarla? ¿No entendía que ella lo había logrado? Había tomado el control.

Iba a dejar ese mundo.

" _Un, dos, tres"._

Tres eran los golpes que se escucharon contra su puerta. Tres eran las líneas rojizas que bordeaban sus muñecas.

Tres eran las veces que había intentado acabar con su vida.

Tres eran los intentos fallidos.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Originalmente, esto sería un One-shot. luego recordé que los drabbles son lo mío y me pareció una idea demasiado interesante relatar esta situación tan compleja a través de drabbles. Y claro, intrigar es muy divertido. Si se preguntan el porque del título, luego lo descubrirán. Otra intriga, jé.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum que se tomó el tiempo de revisar cada drabble, por si necesitaban corrección.**

 **Casi todos están escritos ya, así que actualizaré muy rápido.**

 **¿Tomatazos?**


	2. II

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

El sonido de la campana la trajo a la realidad y la castaña dio un ligero salto apenas perceptible sobre su escritorio escolar. Sus manos, inconscientemente, extendieron más las mangas largas del uniforme, para ocultar las ya borrosas líneas de los antiguos intentos infructíferos.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

Apenas salió del aula de clases, unas compañeras la interceptaron. Se detuvo. No quería hablar con ellas, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

Sonrisas iban y venían. Era sencillo. Solo debía saber cuándo sonreír, cuando asentir con la cabeza, cuando liberar una carcajada, cuando sacudir el cabello y cuando guiñar el ojo con picardía. Solo debía fingir que estaba allí, que estaba viva, que todo estaba en orden. ¿Y quién iba a saber que dolía? ¿Y quién iba a notar que moría?

Su papel estaba tan bien ensayado que fácilmente podría consagrarse como actriz… Y no cualquier actriz, sino una digna del Oscar.

Era la reina de la escuela. Todas querían ser como ella. Los chicos la adoraban, las chicas la envidiaban o querían ser sus amigas. Todos querían ser ella… Menos ella.

Todos creían que su vida era perfecta. Ella sabía la cruda verdad y la ocultaba.

Y era un logro, su más grande orgullo. Fingir que estaba llena cuando realmente estaba vacía. Fingir que era feliz y perfecta, cuando realmente estaba quebrada; agrietada y resquebrajada como una vieja muñeca de porcelana.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Como pueden ver, es otro pequeño drabble, pero todo está interconectado con el anterior y habrán muchos saltos temporales. Básicamente, son mini capítulos para dejar con la intriga latente.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum que se tomó el tiempo de revisar cada drabble.** **.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. III

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 _ **III**_

No supo cuántas veces sonrió ese día. Tampoco supo de qué hablaban sus compañeras. No le interesaba.

Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo que la dirigiría a la azotea de la escuela. Entre sus dedos reposaba un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

—Para la ansiedad. Los parciales me ponen nerviosa. — Le comentó a Taichi cuando este, que pasaba a su lado en dirección contraria le interrogó con la mirada ante aquel tubo de nicotina que para nada encajaba con la imagen de la "princesa del Digimundo".

 _"Porque te estás matando"_ , le respondió la molesta voz de su consciencia.

Pasó de largo, maldiciendo por lo bajo que su secreto _amigo con derechos_ hubiese notado aquella arma mortal, ¿Pero que más daba? Con suerte se tragaría el cuento y la dejaría en paz.

Le dio la espalda. Siguió su camino. Quería alejarse.

Pero el castaño se quedó de pie en su lugar, con una ceja arqueada.

No le creía nada. Algo le extrañó de su comportamiento. ¿No tenía semanas extraña? ¿O eran meses?

Él también maldijo en voz baja por ser tan despistado, mas suspiró y, por el momento, comprendió que no podía entrometerse en las decisiones de la castaña, que ya era mayor, ni siquiera porque tuviesen aquella extraña relación.

La miró marchar, con el corazón encogido y la sensación de que debió arrebatarle el cigarrillo, pero no lo hizo y, por el contrario, dio media vuelta y se encaminó nuevamente hacía su destino, el gimnasio de la escuela.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R que se tomaron el tiempo de revisar cada drabble y de guiarme para aclarar las mil y un dudas que me han surgido durante el trayecto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. IV

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 _ **IV**_

Apoyada en la baranda de la azotea de la escuela, exhaló el humo atorado en su garganta. Sus ocelos se paseaban por el cielo nublado de aquella tarde que prometía ser lluviosa, lluviosa como ella, que se sentía llover en el fondo, que se sentía llovizna por fuera y huracán por dentro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la joven dio un bote en su lugar.

Su mirada apagada se despegó de las nubes con formas deprimentes y conectó con unos ojos azules más claros que el agua que sin razón ni lógica alguna la arañaba dentro de su alma como si en lugar de gotas, fuesen astillas.

—¿Mimi? — Preguntó y la castaña soltó un respingo —. Mimi, ¿Estás fumando?

Maldijo para sus adentros, pero compuso su mejor sonrisa fingida.

—Tenía mucha curiosidad. No entiendo porque a la gente le gusta esto. — Se apresuró a decir, dejando caer el cigarrillo desde la altura del barandal. —Bueno, debo irme. — Añadió y antes de que el rubio pronunciase una palabra más, la elegida de la inocencia desapareció a paso rápido, pasando a su lado.

Yamato la siguió con la mirada, examinó la puerta a través de la que ella se había marchado. Ella había parecido sincera. Pero él no le creyó.

Él la conocía, luego de sus _encuentros furtivos ocultos_ en los pasillos del instituto, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo mentía y cuándo era honesta.

Y aunque una extraña sensación se instauró en su pecho presionando incómodamente tras aquella imagen desalentadora que compaginaba demasiado bien con las extrañas conductas de la chica en los últimos tiempos, lo cierto era que tampoco la siguió, porque pensó que la princesita rosa era mayor y sabía lo que hacía, así que se decidió a no entrometerse.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Bau me dijo que soy una torturadora por actualizar a drabbles. Yo respondí que hay cierto placer en serlo. ¡Disfruten la tortura!**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en el proyecto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. V

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 _ **V**_

La sirena de una ambulancia rompió el silencio de aquella fría noche de agosto. La conmoción se hacía sentir a lo largo y ancho del vecindario, mientras a lo lejos el llanto de un hombre y una mujer resonaba.

Rubio y castaño se miraban mutuamente.

Ambos habían sabido, incluso antes que nadie, que algo iba muy mal. Ambos habían sabido, por un escurridizo cigarrillo, que Mimi no estaba bien.

Ambos fueron demasiado cobardes o demasiado confiados para ayudarla.

Ambos habían sido suficientemente temerosos para no admitir cuanto realmente les importaba o cuanto había sucedido con ella a escondidas, a espaldas del otro y de todos los demás, porque sentían vergüenza de sí mismos. Sentían vergüenza de su engaño hacia la persona amada.

Y ahora estaban allí, con los puños apretados, frustrados y con la culpa a flor de piel, mientras esperaban que todos los niños elegidos se acomodasen en un auto u otro, para salir disparados rumbo al hospital, tras la ambulancia que ya había llevado a una castaña de hermosa sonrisa —que ahora entendían que no era tan sonrisa y era más mueca— y una mirada vivaz —que ahora entendían estaba más apagada y muerta que viva—, para intentar salvarla de un riesgo auto impuesto.

Y querían enojarse con ella, pero no podían, porque aunque fue ella quien abrió el grifo de sangre al cortar su muñeca, fueron ellos los que notaron las evidencias y por temor a arruinar una relación, no hicieron nada para sacarla del abismo en el que, silenciosa y taciturna, se estaba hundiendo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Oh, sí. Las cosas se complican.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en el proyecto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. VI

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 _ **VI**_

Cuando eran apenas unos niños, sus sentimientos hacia la castaña eran un desastre.

Taichi la veía como una princesa a la que había que proteger de los dragones, o mejor dicho, de malvados Digimon. Siempre, sin embargo, aunque reparaba en ella, observando de reojo que estuviese a salvo, no se tomaba demasiado tiempo para verificar que estuviese bien, pues su atención siempre estaba posada en Hikari o Sora. Nunca en Mimi.

Y si, la había salvado algunas veces, pero siempre porque estaba al paso, no porque su principal determinación hubiese sido rescatar a la princesa rosada.

Yamato, por su parte, apenas le prestaba atención. Takeru era su punto focal, siempre, contra todo y todos. Se preocupaba también por Sora, por supuesto y aunque todos sus amigos eran importantes para él en igual medida, en el fondo sabía que la niña de la inocencia era siempre la última en su lista.

Quizás fuese porque no congeniaban, porque ella era demasiado infantil para su gusto o porque tanto rosa le chocaba, pero protegerla no era su prioridad.

Claro estaba, ambos también se miraban, una y otra vez, entre ellos. No podía ver más allá cuando el contrario estaba en medio.

Mas esa tarde, cuando el cigarrillo dejó entrever vestigios de lo que sucedía en sus narices, ambos desearon con todo el ímpetu de sus almas haberla mirado lo suficiente. Desearon, fervientemente, haber hecho algo para salvarla.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Ay, la culpa, la culpa... Que cruel sentir, ¿A qué si?**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	7. VII

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 _ **VII**_

Y ahora la miraban.

Inmóvil en una cama de hospital, con vías que transmitían suero a sus venas para estabilizar sus signos vitales, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello desparramado por la almohada y la mano izquierda vendada, cubriendo las heridas cerradas de varios cortes consecuentes con un intento de suicidio frustrado.

Y allí, pálida, con ojeras formando bolsas bajo sus ojos, con el semblante deslucido y la boca formando una fina línea tensa, la veían tan atrayentemente rota que no sabían cómo no habían podido luchar por ella antes.

Porque incluso quebrada, era hermosa. Porque incluso rota, podía hacer latir sus corazones.

Y fue justo allí cuando, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, decidieron que era curioso que, entre miles de posibilidades, terminarían decantando por la belleza de aquello que estaba roto. Aquello que ellos debían y querían reparar.

Tal vez porque era cautivador. Tal vez, sencillamente era porque tenían alma de superhéroes.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Ahora es un poco tarde para intentar salvarla, ¿No creen?**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	8. VIII

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 _ **VIII**_

En el balcón adyacente a la sala de espera, alejados del resto de los niños elegidos, el elegido del valor y el elegido de la amistad, mantenían una conversación.

El primero en arrugar el vaso de cartón que anteriormente contuvo café fue el moreno, que apretó con ambas manos el barandal del balcón del hospital antes de dejar salir aquello que desde hacía días, cuando vio a la chica con el cigarrillo bailando entre los dedos, había descubierto.

Porque lo descubrió ese día, pero remontaba de muchos años más atrás.

—La amo. — Dijo firmemente, con claridad y determinación. —Tanto como a ti.

—Yo también la amo. — Fue la respuesta del rubio, que no necesitó meditar demasiado para llegar a esa conclusión.

Sus manos se posaron a una distancia prudencial de las del líder del grupo, apretando el barandal de la misma manera.

Porque él también lo supo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Supo que no amaba a uno, sino que amaba a dos. Supo que no eran dos piezas, sino tres y que el puzzle no estaría del todo completo, hasta que todas las piezas se acomodasen en su respectivo sitio.

Y entonces las manos rodaron por el barandal hasta toparse, los dedos se rozaron, las distancias se acabaron y, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, sus labios se encontraron como tantas otras veces en el pasado había sucedido.

Y no necesitaron explicaciones, porque incluso cuando Taichi pensaba que Yamato no sabía de su propio desliz con aquella castaña, si sabía que él la veía a escondidas. Yamato, por su parte, no estaba enterado de que Taichi sabía de su relación con la princesa, pero si sabía que este se veía con ella. Cada uno estaba consciente de que el otro le engañaba y aunque cuando lo descubrieron se sintieron traicionados —siendo que ellos realizaban el mismo acto, exactamente con la misma persona, sin poder detenerse—, ya no importaba, porque se amaban, pero también la amaban a ella y cuando el amor era mutuo, no se dividía, sino que se multiplicaba.

Había suficiente para tres… Solo si Mimi ganaba esa batalla.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Bien, ¿Alguien se esperaba esto, quiero creer que no. Pero como bien dice en el summary, esto es un Yamichi. Michi, Mimato y Taito en un 3x3. Espero, de corazón, lo disfruten aunque sea complejo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	9. IX

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **IX**

Cuando finalmente la chica que los mantenía en vilo a todos despertó, se sorprendió al encontrarse con dos conocidas manos enlazadas con las suyas.

Caliente y rugosa a la izquierda, fría y suave a la derecha, pero ambas igual de acogedoras y suficientemente grandes para recubrir sus pequeñas manos modeladas en la más delicada porcelana japonesa.

Su mirada confusa viajó de un chico a otro. El día y la noche. El calor y el frío. Ambos allí, ambos esperando encontrarse con ella, ambos esperando que ella despertase. Ambos dormidos, porque habían esperado demasiado tiempo despiertos, ansiosos, nerviosos, pero exhaustos.

Y entonces ella se asustó, porque estaban ambos. Juntos.

Ellos no debían estar allí juntos. Ellos no debían estar allí separados. Ellos no debían estar allí de ninguna manera. Simplemente no debían estar allí a secas.

Porque ella era la manzana de la discordia. El pecado en esa relación, la que jugaba con dos almas que estaban destinadas a amarse. La que amaba a esas dos almas, aunque ninguna fuese suya. Aunque ninguna sería suya jamás.

Por eso quería irse de ese mundo. Porque estaba vacía y era malvada, porque siempre supo que no podía amarlos, porque si se sabía lo que hacían a escondidas, incluso cuando ambos estaban engañando, la relación del sol y la luna iba a eclipsarse y ella sería la culpable.

Nunca quiso ser la causante de un eclipse.

Por eso necesitaba apartarse ella. Para que ellos siguiesen brillando. Por eso los despertó a gritos, cual niña caprichosa, ordenando que se marchasen, gritando que no quería verlos, que no tenían que estar allí.

Y cuando ambos chicos, confundidos y desolados se pusieron en pie y cruzaron la puerta, una solitaria lágrima resbaló por el demacrado rostro de la chica.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Siento mucho, mucho, mucho, MUCHO la tardanza. La laptop donde tengo el fic no estaba en mi poder. Acaba de regresar a mi, así que ya puedo actualizar. Espero este capítulo les aclarase algunas dudas.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	10. X

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **X**

Habían pasado quince días desde la dada de alta de la chica de cabellos castaños y cierto era que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en consecuencia.

Y si, aquel no había sido su primer intento de suicidio, pero si había sido el primero que casi era efectivo. El primero que, por lo grave que había resultado, se había hecho público.

Dos intentos anteriores, sus padres la habían hallado a tiempo, habían atendido la hemorragia con médicos cercanos a la familia, que mantuviesen la discreción. Ahora, cuando había sido tan devastador, hizo falta mucho más.

Ya no era la chica popular y brillante.

Las personas seguían hablando de ella. Ella seguía siendo el centro de atención, pero aquello no era debido a su belleza, a su carisma o a su talento, sino a los cuchicheos infaltables que vaticinaban teorías ante su intento de suicidio.

Ella, callada y distante, se mantenía al margen de todo y todos.

Había esquivado a Koushiro durante las horas de clases. Había escapado de Sora cuando esta intentó sentarse con ella en el almuerzo para hablar. Había desviado las llamadas de Hikari, ignorado los mensajes de Takeru y había borrado los emails de Joe. No era necesario recalcar que a Daisuke, Ken, Iori y Miyako no los había ni volteado a ver. Sobre todo, había huido y rechazado a aquellos dos chicos que, desesperados, intentaban acercarse a la niña de sus ojos.

Y es que no sabían que les dolía más.

Su rechazo, o el hecho de saber que ella se hundía y navegaba sola en aquel oscuro pozo de perdición.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Intentaré mantener las actualizaciones constantes. A ver como me va.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	11. XI

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **XI**

Durante un largo mes, la estuvo observando.

—Mimi, por favor… Deja de huir de nosotros. — Pidió el moreno, cuando, por sorpresa y sin aviso, su cuerpo atlético y caliente hubo acorralado a la escurridiza castaña en un pasillo del instituto.

La chica temblaba ante el conocido roce. El chico vibraba al tener nuevamente cerca aquel cuerpo que extrañaba. Y entonces nadie pudo detener a sus labios, que ansiosos, desesperados y temerosos, impactaron contra los de la fémina.

Por un momento, la elegida de la inocencia dudó.

Al siguiente, sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello ajeno, las manos masculinas se posaban en la cintura fémina, abarcándola por completo, el cuerpo fornido aprisionaba el pequeño contrario contra la pared como si así pudiesen fundirse en uno y el beso aumentaba de intensidad, de fuerza. La necesidad en ambas bocas, en ambos cuerpos y en ambos corazones estaba latente.

Pero las cosas buenas nunca duran demasiado cuando hay tanto mal de por medio.

Fue por eso que le apartó de golpe de ella, le sacó de su camino, se alejó de él, como si le quemase… Y es que realmente él la estaba quemando.

Ella se estaba quemando.

—¡No! Esto debe parar… Yo no puedo arruinarlos… No a ustedes… — Rasgó la conmoción del elegido del valor con un grito.

Y entonces, ante la mirada atónita de un Taichi que no sabía cómo reaccionar, la chica huyó por el pasillo tan lejos y tan rápido como sus debilitadas piernas le permitieron correr.

" _Respondió al beso. Cree que nos separa_ ", tecleó el mensaje que resonó pronto en el móvil de Yamato Ishida.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Y bueno, cada vez falta menos, aunque no sé si les esté gustando o no, pero cumplo con actualizar porque quiero acabarlo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	12. XII

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **XII**

Con la espalda recargada contra el muro de entrada de la casa Tachikawa, el elegante cuerpo del rubio se hizo notorio.

Con la armónica en los labios, tocando aquella nostálgica canción que traía recuerdos del Digimundo, el chico esperaba a la castaña.

Tras aquel mensaje que había leído, sabía que no había mucho que perder. Sabía que, tal vez, todas sus huidas se debían al miedo, al creer que ella estaba rompiendo algo, cuando no hacía más que formar algo nuevo.

Por eso, cuando la chica alcanzó su campo de visión, el chico de la luna guardó la armónica.

Aún con los labios hinchados ante el beso anterior, la ojimiel miró con pánico al rubio que se negaba a apartarse de su camino mientras ella, con manos temblorosas, luchaba por encontrar sus llaves entre las cosas que llevaba en los brazos.

—Vete, Yamato… No quiero que estés aquí. — Dijo, cuando finalmente encontró la llave y, torpemente, intentó introducirla en la cerradura, ante la divertida y atenta mirada del ojiazul, que mantenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras la veía luchar.

No fue sino hasta que la castaña atinó a abrir la puerta, que el mayor extendió su mano y atrapó delicadamente su muñeca entre sus dedos, acariciando el interior de esta con el pulgar, justo donde estaban las cicatrices.

—Mimi, te extrañamos… — Dijo. La urgencia era notoria en su voz.

Y aunque la chica creyó que se refería al grupo de niños elegidos, el elegido de la amistad sabía que hablaba de él y de Taichi.

—No puedo estar con ustedes, Yamato… Ya no soy yo. Ya no soy lo que era…. — Susurró.

La mirada femenina se perdió en el suelo, fija en sus propios pies como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

Entonces el chico tomó su mentón con la mano libre, lo alzó, buscando aquella mirada que derretía el hielo en sus ojos azules y, sin mediar palabra, unió sus labios.

Y ella, que era humana y débil, no pudo resistirse a besarlo con la misma suavidad y delicadeza que él le mostraba, perdiéndose por un momento en el templado océano que él significaba para ella, buscando sus dedos y entrelazándolos, mientras sus labios hacían todo el trabajo.

Y entonces la realidad la golpeó y se apartó bruscamente, empujando la puerta de su casa para entrar a la velocidad de la luz y cerrar la misma en sus narices, ante la sorpresa de un rubio que no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

" _Está aterrada. Dice que ya no es ella misma_ ", envió el mensaje en respuesta a Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Claramente, ya no me siento tan entusiasmada como antes con esta historia, pero cumpliré con acabarla. Se viene el final. Solo dos capítulos más.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	13. XIII

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **XIII**

Debido al rumbo que había tomado aquella disparatada situación, pronto fue obvio que sus esfuerzos conjuntos no serían suficientes para abrir la mente de la castaña. Que ellos mismos no eran suficientes para convencerla.

Entonces recurrir a la artillería pesada se volvió una imperiosa necesidad.

Hikari y Takeru esperaron, con paciencia, a la joven de la inocencia, sentados en una banca del parque, donde la habían citado luego de mucho insistir para que aceptase reunirse con ellos.

Repasaban mentalmente aquel plan, luchando por encajar las piezas y, a su vez, alcanzar abrir la mente de la chica… Cuando esta apareció.

La primera en notar su llegada fue la portadora de la luz, que codeó a su compañero para que observase a una recién llegada Mimi, a la cual no veían desde hacía un largo periodo y que lucía cansada y ojerosa.

Hikari sonrió y Takeru hizo lo propio, aproximándose a Mimi para envolverla entre sus brazos.

Cierto era que ninguno de los dos sabía que tan bien podría resultar aquello o siquiese que pensar de una relación como la que sus hermanos mayores querían entablar, pero ellos los amaban, así como querían a la castaña y eso bastaba para mover cielo y tierra en pro de apoyarlos.

—Es bueno verte, Mimi. Todos te extrañamos y estamos preocupados. — Comenzó a hablar la chica, cuando fue su turno de abrazar a la mayor.

Aunque esta correspondió a los abrazos, no sonrió.

Ella también los extrañaba, pero no se sentía lista para integrarse de nuevo a un entorno donde tuviese que lidiar con Taichi y Yamato, fingiendo que no sucedía nada, que no les amaba a ambos y que no fue una _ególatra egoísta_ al envolverse en una relación con derechos con ambos.

—No he tenido tiempo. — Mintió.

Aquello se le estaba haciendo un mal hábito. Y aunque los chicos sabían que mentía, no dijeron nada y lo dejaron pasar.

—¿Para qué necesitaban verme? — Interrogó luego. Mientras más pronto acabase aquello, más pronto podría marcharse para volver a sumirse en la oscuridad de su habitación, con cigarrillos que la alejasen de aquella realidad.

—Sobre eso… Necesitamos hablar de nuestros hermanos, Mimi. — Esta vez fue el chico de la esperanza quien intervino, clavando un puñal silencioso en el pecho de la mayor, sin siquiera ser consciente del daño que causaba.

—Ah… ¿Qué pasa con ellos? — Murmuró, intentando sonar desentendida.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, el miedo había anidado en su pecho. ¿Es que ellos habían descubierto algo? ¿Es que sabían que se había enredado con alguno, sino era que sabían que había sido con los dos? Tragó grueso, intentando lucir desinteresada.

—Lo sabemos todo, Mimi. — Añadió la chica Yagami.

Y entonces todo el mundo se derrumbó a los pies de la castaña.

—Yo… Yo lo siento tanto… — Susurró. Su voz se convirtió en un hilo y sus ojos se cristalizaron, humedecidos ante las lágrimas que querían brotar. —Yo no quise… No quería… No quiero causarles problemas a ellos, entre ellos… Yo… — Su voz se ahogó y tuvo que tomar asiento en la banca, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos. —Estoy muy avergonzada, pero les aseguro… Les aseguro que los he estado evitando a ambos.

Los corazones de ambos jóvenes se encogieron.

No deseaban ver a la castaña así, mucho menos deseaban que pensase que la juzgaban o que iban allí para intentar disuadirla de alejarse de ellos.

—Mimi, espera… — Comenzó a decir Takeru.

—No… En serio lo siento. Me alejaré de ellos. Lo juro. — Añadió en un leve sollozo que logró que ambos se mirasen entre ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo más para consolarla, tranquilizarla o explicarle que era lo que realmente sucedía, los chicos escondidos tras los arbustos, día y noche, se hicieron ver.

—El problema es que no queremos que te alejes. — Se escuchó la voz del portador de la amistad.

—Te queremos con nosotros, _princesa_. Con ambos. — Acotó el chico del valor.

Y entonces allí, mirándolos con los ojos abiertos como platos y con las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos con destino a sus labios resecos por la falta de cuidados y los excesos de cigarrillos, la castaña lo entendió.

Ellos, juntos, eran el Ángelus.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Tan, tan, taaaan... Queda uno.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	14. XIV

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **XIV**

Taichi, cálido y brillante, era el día. Yamato, frío y oscuro, era la noche. Y en el medio estaba ella, ni fría ni caliente, ni brillante ni oscura… Era el atardecer, enfriando a Taichi para darle paso a Yamato, que se derretía ante el calor que paulatinamente pasaba a segundo plano. Juntos formaban los colores rojizos que adornaban el cielo cuando el día moría y la noche aún no era noche. El Ángelus[1] en todo su esplendor.

Les miró a ambos, pasando su mirada consecutivamente de uno al otro.

Los hermanos menores de los chicos habiendo tomado camino para darle privacidad a aquel trío.

Eran solo ellos tres. No necesitaban más, no podían vivir con menos.

Tenían que ser todos o ninguno, para que las piezas funcionasen como debía ser, como engranajes en perfecta sincronía.

Con la chica sentada en el centro de la banca, fue sencillo para los mayores posicionarse, el moreno a su derecha y el rubio a su izquierda, buscando cada uno una mano de la castaña, para entrelazar sus dedos.

La mano libre del rubio se posó en la mejilla de la chica, para recoger con caricias las lágrimas en su mejilla correspondiente. El moreno, por su parte, prefirió recogerlas a besos en su respectivo lado.

Y ella, en el centro de ambos, se dejaba hacer, muda y con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora contra su caja torácica, desbocado y como si quisiese escapar y correr muy lejos de allí donde se encontraba.

Pero se sentía viva, por primera vez en meses.

—Chicos… — Comenzó a decir, pero los labios del castaño se posaron sobre los suyos para callarla y los del rubio besaron el lóbulo de su oreja antes de hablar.

—Te amamos. Nos amamos entre nosotros. Es todo lo que importa. — Y no hizo falta decir más.

Porque ella también los amaba. Y cuando había amor, no había más que decir.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 _ **[1] Ángelus: Sinónimo de atardecer, que a su vez se refiera a la última hora del día (Taichi), antes de que llegue la noche (Yamato). Asimismo, hace referencia a una** **oración que rezan los católicos en la que se recuerda el anuncio del arcángel san Gabriel a la Virgen María de que iba a ser la madre de Jesús.**_

 **Claramente, en el fic me refiero al atardecer de modo directo al darle ese título, sin embargo fue una ironía tramposa que haya elegido ese nombre... El nombre de una oración para un fic que retrata una historia de amor que, para muchos, puede tacharse de inmoral... Siempre fue un juego de palabras y conceptos.**

 **Con esto, es el final. Bueno, no, queda un pasaje, pero es mínimo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** **Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por revisar cada drabble y guiarme en este proyecto. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a los que leen y comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow a la historia. Es por ustedes que escribo y me alegran el día con sus detallitos.**

 **¿Review?**


	15. Epílogo

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia surge como respuesta al reto de MissyFretser123 en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 _ **Ángelus**_

 **Epílogo**

 _"Un, dos, tres"._

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? Lo sabía bien.

 _"Un, dos, tres"._

Podía escucharlo, su nombre siendo pronunciado en la cercanía, una y otra vez.

 _"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi…"_

Esas voces tan próximas, en su oído. Le gustaba como sonaban. Ahora esas voces tenían el control.

Estaban construyendo un mundo.

 _"Un, dos, tres"._

Tres eran los corazones que retumbaban en aquella habitación. Tres eran las sortijas de "compromiso" que rodeaban tres dedos.

Tres eran las piezas que formaban aquel rompecabezas.

Tres eran las almas en sincronía.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Me da mucha satisfacción poder decir que acabé por primera vez un fic largo, aunque fuese a drabbles. Que se lea el "completo" es increíble.**

 **Sin más, les agradezco a todos los que siguieron Ángelus hasta el final. Fue un gusto escribrirlo, compartirlo con ustedes y leer sus hermosos reviews... Y bueno, espero haber complacido a Missy, después de todo, esto era para ella.**

 **Muchas gracias a Manu TaiyouAurum y a Chia S.R por su apoyo y ayuda en el proceso del fic. Y un agradecimiento aún más grande a ustedes, los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, porque esto sin ustedes no hubiese sido posible.**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
